nuevo comienso nueva esperanza
by hanniane
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: UA. Después del juicio en el quinto año, Harry es visitado por tres Pokémon especiales que lo llevan a su mundo para que él pueda tener una infancia.


**Descargo de responsabilidad del autor**: **soy dueño nada más que de la delincuencia organizada, la nueva Región, las ciudades, los malos, y algunos nombres. Todo lo demás es propiedad de alguien más rico que yo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad del traductor**: **no soy dueña de nada, ni de la historia, ni de los Pokémon, solo soy una simple lectora que no soportó una mala traducción asi que decidió traducir esto ella misma**

Capitulo 1

Moviendo su mano hacia sus preocupados amigos, Harry se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, dando un profundo suspiro mientras lo hacía. Había llegado desde el Ministerio con el Sr. Weasley de su juicio, que fue mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Sentado en la parte trasera del patio cubierto, oculto a la vista de la casa, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido. Debido a que una señora, que a Harry le recordaba a un cerdo de color rosa, exigió pruebas de que había Dementores en Surrey, Harry replicó devuelta diciendo que fácilmente podría hacerle preguntas bajo veritaserum o tener sus recuerdos y mientras estaban en ello también podría averiguar lo que sucedió la noche de la tercera tarea.

Mientras que la señora y el ministro trató de dar marcha atras, diciendo que no, Amelia Bones pensó que era una gran idea y se fue con las sugerencias de Harry. Ambos confirmaron lo que había venido diciendo en relación al ataque del Dementor y el incidente del cementerio, demostrando a todos que estaba allí un mortífago y demostrando que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Harry fue encontrado inmediatamente inocente y sus palabras verdaderas y se fue con un sorprendido Sr. Weasley y su director Albus Dumbledore.

Después de su regreso, Harry le dio a todos la buena noticia, que los gemelos Weasley , Fred y George, junto con su padrino, Sirius, decidieron que era una perfecta razon para una fiesta. El adolescente se fue tan pronto como pudo sin herir los sentimientos de nadie, pero cuando se dirigía a su habitación a descansar, oyó hablar a Dumbledore con Alastor Moody, Severus Snape y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Al parecer, Moody estaba tan metida en la conversación que él ni siquiera vio a Harry con su ojo mágico. Hablaban de la guerra y la participacio de Harry en la misma. Por lo que entiende, el destino del mundo mágico descansaba sobre sus hombros, y solo los suyos. Si caía, el mundo pertenecería a Voldemort.

Conmocionado por esta información, el adolescente de ojos esmeralda tropezo con las escaleras, de repente quria aire fresco y estar fuera de la opresión de la casa. Aunque Ron y Hermione vieron que estaba perturvado y trataron de seguirlo, los dos regresaron al darles un gesto, el no vio otros dos pares de ojos que lo observaban preocupados y que sus propietarios planeaban tener una conversación más tarde cuando todo se calmara, ellos dejaron de discutir lo que vieron.

Harry se sentó debajo de los árboles, la luz del sol salpicando el suelo provocando un ligero brillo en su pequeño refugio. "El destino del mundo está sobre mis hombros. Hombre que tuve que haber enojado al destino en una vida pasada ... ' pensó divertido Harry , a pesar que la emoción no llegó a sus ojos. "Parece que salgo de un lío y entro en uno más grande despues, no hay tiempo para ser sólo un adolescente. No creo que he sido nunca un adolescente, o incluso un niño, para el caso. Los Dursley sin duda se encargó de eso. ' Harry se estiró, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la ligerabrisa. "Ahora que lo pienso, me vi obligado a crecer rápidamente con ellos, a continuación, mucho más cuando llegue al mundo mágico. Nunca he tenido una infancia, o incluso una familia. Los muggles desde luedo no eran dignos de llamarse familia. Quiero saber lo que es eso ... " Él se undio en sus propios pensamientos, escuchando el silencio que lo rodeaba, aunque fue roto por ...

"Mew?" Preguntó una voz con un ligero eco. Harry se abrió sus ojos, y los frotó para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo nada. Tres cosas extrañas flotaban en frente de él, mirándolo con ojos juguetones. La primera de ellas era de color rosa, una criatura de estilo felino con ojos grandes y azules suaves y una cola larga y delgada que se ampliaba al final que giraba sin esfuerzo en el aire alrededor de él

la segunda criatura era verde parecido a un hada. Tenía los pies redondos, manos de tres dedos, y alas claras sobre su espalda. También tenía una cabeza redonda que llegado a un punto sobresale hacia arriba en la parte posterior. Tiene grandes ojos azul celeste, con gruesos anillos negros alrededor de ellos, y un par de antenas verdes con la punta azul. El sonrió cuando Harry lo miró, y riendo Harry pensó que decia 'Bi' una y otra vez. Se volteo a su última compañera.

Era de un color blanco y azul, tenía extremidades cortas y rechonchas, y sus brazos tenían aletas que le daban la apariencia de tener ropa de manga larga. En su estómago linea curvada. Tenía triángulos azul verdoso debajo de sus ojos. Parecía que llevaba un tocado* con tres puntos de luz dorada que tenía un brillo metálico y se parecía a una estrella. En cada uno de los tres puntos habia una etiqueta de color verde azulado. En su espalda dos serpentinas, que fluía detrás de él como la cola de un cometa. Los tres eran del tamaño de un juguete de peluche que un niño llevaría a todas partes.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, "Hola, soy Harry. ¿Tienen un nombre?" Se sentía un poco tonto hablar con criaturas que ciertamente no podrían responder. Lo que sucedió después lo sorprendió.

"Mew". El rosa, dijo, haciendo una voltereta en el aire.

"Celebi". El verde dijo, girando alrrededor.

"Jirachi". Fue el tercero, dando una pequeña reverencia, y luego riendo se unio a los otros dos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír con ellos, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que el se sentía en mucho tiempo. Los tres sólo le hacían sentirse más joven, por alguna razón, como si fuera un niño. Mew flotó cerca de su cara, mirándolo sin pestañear. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa que lentamente llegaba a su rostro . "Boo!" Gritó, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención en la casa.

"Mew!" Mew chilló, cayendo hacia atrás en el aire, Jirachi y Celebi riéndose del truco de Harry. Comenzaron a asustarse uno al otro, Mew flotando de regreso y jugando con ellos. Los tres comenzaron a hablar entre sí, usando sólo sus nombres. O por lo menos Harry pensó que estaban hablando el uno al otro, no podía estar seguro.

"Me gustaría poder entenderlos chicos, podria preguntarles lo que son y de dónde vienen. Estoy bastante seguro de que no son criaturas mágicas de por aquí, ya que no puedo sentir nada de ustedes." Dijo Harry despreocupadamente. Se sorprendió cuando Jirachi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a brillar ligeramente. Un haz de luz se disparo de Jirachi a Harry, sorprendiendolo un poco. Sintió que algo le ocurría a su mente, algo se formaba allí.

"que, en el nombre de Merlín fue eso?"

" Concedí tu deseo, una tontería. " Los ojos de Harry se dispararon a Jirachi, que parecía estar sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Acabas de hablar?"

"Sí! tu querías ser capaz de entendernos, así que hice que pudieras entender a todos los Pokémon! Aunque, a los otros seres humanos todavía les suena como si estuviéramos diciendo nuestros nombres." Harry se sentó ahí por un segundo con la boca abierta.

"Genial**... espera, así que se llaman Pokémon? ¿Hay más de ustedes?"

"No hay más de 'nosotros', pero hay cientos de otros tipos de Pokémon." , dijo Mew, sentado en la cabeza de Harry, para gran diversión del desconcertado adolescente. "Somos lo que se llama Pokémon legendario, lo que significa que sólo hay uno de nosotros, y los avistamientos de nosotros son muy raros, tan raros que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera creen que existimos, aunque es más pacífico de esa manera. "

"Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen? ¿Y por qué están aquí?" -Preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia atrás de nuevo. Jirachi se sentó sobre su hombro, mientras que Celebi se puso cómodo en su regazo.

"Venimos de otro mundo por completo, más bien, una dimensión diferente." Celebi trató de explicar. "me hace doler la cabeza el tratar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, asi que solo lo dejo así. Estábamos divirtiendo en nuestro mundo, cuando de repente nos encontramos flotando sobre esta tierra. Volamos por allí un rato cuando escuchamos tus pensamientos. " explicó por la expresión confusa de Harry. "Los tres somos telepáticos." Harry asintió con la cabeza, pensativo y curioso.

"¿Cuál es su mundo?"

Con una sonrisa, los tres Pokémon se turnaron para describir su mundo, los Pokémon de allí, y algunos de los seres humanos que han conocido. Entraron en detalles describiendo "entrenadores" de Pokémon, Pokémon capturados, seres humanos que luchaban por diversión o competiciones. Sobre cómo la mayoría de los seres humanos viajaban por todo el mundo a retar 'líderes de gimnasio "a batallas y similares. Harry se sentó con ellos durante una hora, escuchando fascinado sus historias.

"Wow ... tu mundo suena fantástico! Me gustaría poder verlo, pero con todo lo que sucede aquí no puedo." dijo Harry triste y con los ojos ensombrecidos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" pidió a Mew.

"Bueno, en este mundo hay personas con poderes especiales, magia ..." Y empezó a explicar todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo mágico. Él les dijo acerca de las personas, el ministerio, la escuela, e incluso su participación en ella. Los Pokémon se callaron cuando les contó su historia, terminando con: "Y al parecer soy el único que puede poner fin a todo esto. Pero es algo deprimente la verdad."

"Hemos escuchado tus pensamientos de que quieres una infancia y una familia ..." Jirachi se apagó; Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Me vi obligado a crecer rápidamente con mis familiares, a continuación, más aún aquí en el mundo mágico. Nunca llegué a ser un niño, creciendo con la familia que me amaba. No me acuerdo si yo tuve alguna diversión como un niño ".

"tu sabes ... que podríamos darte eso". Celebi comenzó. "tu puedes venir a nuestro mundo, dijiste que querías verlo y nadie de aquí sabra incluso que fuiste a menos que tu mismo les digas, podías quedarte... años allí, y nunca lo sabrán. "

"increible!, cómo lo harías?" -Preguntó Harry sorprendido. El Pokémon que parecía un hada sonrió.

"Yo soy Pokémon que vianja en el tiempo, capaz de ir y venir a través del tiempo a voluntad. podrías salir ahora, y volver un segundo después." Esto sonaba muy tentador para Harry.

"¿Qué pasa con el envejecimiento? ¿No se dan cuenta de eso?"

"Podemos hacernos cargo de eso con facilidad." , dijo Mew feliz.

"Si vas, habrá algunos cambios en tu cuerpo." , dijo Jirachi. "Además, mientras se mantenga tu capacidad de hablar con cualquier Pokémon, no serás capaz de usar tu magia, como lo haces en este mundo , por lo menos mientras estés en el nuestro. Puede haber algunos otros cambios, pero no sabemos lo que podría ser. "

"puedo lidiar con eso, lo he tenido peor." Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Hay algo mas que necesite saber o hacer?"

"Dile a los seres humanos que te lo pidan que eres un huérfano, pero no te acuerdas de nada mas que no sea tu nombre y otras cosas personales, todo lo demás está bien. De esta manera tendras más libertad para viajar. No les digas que eres de otro mundo, sólo un Pokémon legendario podría haberte traido y eso va a llamar la atención sobre ti, no quieres eso " comenzó Celebi, Mew fue el siguiente. "Vamos a transportarte a la ciudad natal de un humano amigo cercano nuestro, y todo el mundo en la ciudad es muy amable. También te darán los conocimientos básicos de los Pokémon en el mundo, aunque todavía tendrás que explorar tu mismo. Pero eso es parte de la diversión! " Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, estoy listo. ¡Vamos!"

Los tres Pokémon comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que Harry brillara también. El adolescente de pelo negro flotaba en el aire, y justo antes de su desaparición, le pareció ver que algo aparecia en los matorrales próximos a él, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Gimiendo, Harry abrió los ojos legañosos. Él vio que estaba rodeado de grandes árboles y que se trataba de la misma hora del día que había sido cuando había dejado su viejo mundo. Se sentó y observó dos cosas. La primera era que sus nuevos amigos se habían ido, y la segunda fue que todo se veia mucho más grande . Harry miró sus manos, y vio que eran más pequeños de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

"¿Qué diablos?" Murmuró, parándose, o bien, tratando de pararse. La ropa que llevaba se estaba tragando su cuerpo, que fue más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Recordó a Jirachi diciendo que habrían cambios en su cuerpo por lo que no debia asustarse demasiado.

"Ellos me encogieron!" Recogiendo la ropa lo mejor que pudo, se acercó a un arroyo. En cuanto vió su reflejo jadeó suavemente. el que le devolvía la mirada era sin duda Harry Potter, pero por lo menos dos años más joven, tal vez el mismo al comienzo del tercer año.

"Muy bien, yo soy un enano de nuevo." Harry se quejó. Se irguió y miró alrededor. Estaba, al parecer, en el borde de un bosque, ya que terminaba a unos metros de distancia. A través de los huecos, pudo distinguir algunas casas, y en una colina, habia una especie de gran edificio con una enorme bola blanca y roja en la parte superior. "Pokeball ... eso es lo que ellos le llamaron". Harry recordó a través de sus nuevas memorias de los Pokémon legendarios.

Él comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, teniendo que abandonar sus enormes zapatos en el proceso. Liberandose de la selva, él se dirigió a la casa más cercana. se veía muy acogedora con un hermoso jardín a su alrededor y una cerca blanca, a Harry le gustó de inmediato. Afuera estaba un Pokémon payaso o bufón con una mujer de unos treinta años con el pelo de color rojo-marrón en una cola de caballo baja, con una camisa de color rosa, una blusa de color amarillo, una falda azul oscuro y zapatos, ambos cuidando del jardín. Harry caminó hacia ellos, con la esperanza de que podían decirle dónde estaba y un lugar en el que podía quedarse.

El Pokémon se fijó en él primero, y llamó a la señora,

"Señora, alguien está aquí!"

"¿Qué es Mr. Mime?" La señora le preguntó, poniéndose de pie. El Mr. Mime señaló a Harry, que de repente se sintió muy tímido. "bueno Hola!, ¿de dónde vienes? Vamos dentro, te ves como si necesitarás una buena comida. Este es mi Mr. Mime, y yo soy Dalila Ketchum."

continuará...

bueno aqui estoy, por primera ves traduciendo un fic que me gustó, y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, el original pertenece al autor Elements Angel and Yami Chaos y el nombre original es **New Start New Hope **para los que no puedan esperar al próximo capitulo.

palabras que posiblemente no entiendan

tocado*: es una prenda con que se cubre la cabeza. El término comprende desde los simples lienzos (tocas otoquillas) hasta todo tipo de sombreros, cascos, adornos o pañolones con que las personas han resuelto los problemas prácticos, de representación o estéticos que supone el cubrirse la cabeza.

genial**: le puse dos asteriscos porque no se me ocurrió una forma simple de traducir wicked y la verdad no queria poner "de puta mierda", asi que ya ven.

espero review para ver que les pareció bye, bye.


End file.
